User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Anne Maria's Elimination Interview
Chris: Anne Maria, I have to say.........I am VERY shocked you lasted so long, especially cause all you did is.....flirt with Trent.......and fight Beardo Anne Maria: Chris, don't start with me. I am STILL pissed that you tossed out my makeup, and apparently I am not "contractually obligated to wear makeup anymore". You are NOT on my good side, especially for ousting me for no reason. Chris: Whatever. Let's just get to the interview. You were.......very different this season than you were in Revenge of the Island. Why is that? Anne Maria: Probably cause I ain't around those bozos; the one that looks like a damn pencil, and the girl trying to be the girl in the Wendy's ads. I need to beat their asses for the slander they have done to me the past 3 years for calling me a mistress and a bunch of other things. If i am EVER in a season with EITHER of them......watch out. Chris: (smirks evilly) I will....keep your word on that. Anyways, you suddenly gained a crush on Trent. What in the hell was that about? Anne Maria: Well, Trent is a good looking guy. He is italian, like me, so that definitely gave him some points. He was a gentleman to me, and was a really cool person to hang out with. He had the bod the hair, the skin tone, the eyes, the talent. Gwen was a fool for dumping him. That was until I heard and learned from many people that he was using me. Chris: Whatever do you mean? Anne Maria: A few of my teammates, who I will not rat out, told me that Trent was using me. I had an alliance that took up half of my team, I apparently annoyed him, and he knew I wanted to bed him, so he took the opportunity. Some producers showed me some tapes about him talking bad about me, so that is why I lost it on him in the murder challenge. I just wanted to talk to him about everything, but he refused to, showing me that he WAS using me. I wish things did not have to be like this. Chris: We need to move on from Trent. Let's discuss your alliance. They did not do too much, but it kept you safe for a while. How do you feel about the alliance? Anne Maria: I actually like everyone that was in my alliance. Bridgette, Leshawna, Sam, Brick, and Dakota, which is weird, since I was so annoyed by them in ROTI. ROTI was not a good season for me at all. They are all good people, but I am really hoping that Brick wins. I learned being nicer will get you far in life. Chris: Yeah.....nicer.......you definitely did not show that to Beardo. You built the most intense conflict with him the entire season. Dish on that. Anne Maria: (forms fists into balls) He is the ONE PERSON that I hate more than Mike and Zoey. He is the lowest of the low. I have never seen such a vulgar man in my life. Not only is he an ugly, fat, stinky man who rewears dirty clothes and does not know what a shower is, but I REFUSE to EVER respect someone that hits a girl. And he tries to justify it? GTFOH. Someone needed to call him out on his crap, and I am glad it is me. I came to realize that it was NOT Samey who broke Trent's guitar, and I apologize for that. And he did the same thing to Amy? If Samey was smary, she would never engage with this man again. Chris: Any final words? Anne Maria: This was a very good season, I have to admit. It was very fun. While I did learn that I do not need the spray tan anymore, and not as much makeup, I am still gonna do my thang. I have received SO MUCH messages from guys about my new look. (primps herself in the mirror) You are such a beautiful woman. Category:Blog posts